TMNT Weekly Drabble Challenge
by DonnysGirl87
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the TMNT All Stories Weekly Drabble Challenge on DeviantArt. Drabbles will be between 100 and 1000 words. All will be based in the 2012 'verse and may include the occasional OC. (I will endeavor to keep up with this because then at least I will have written something in between, whilst you wait for my long stories to update! XD ).
1. Thoughtful

**(This is honestly the first thing that came to mind. This drabble contains a TMNT OC I recently created to roleplay with. I honestly never thought I would create an OC, as I was never a fan of them, but this guy is growing on me, so help me! Sorry if this isn't really your cup of tea, I just needed to get this out of my system!)**

 **~TMNT~**

'Thoughtful'

Mikey knocked on the door, waiting a second before pushing it open. "Hey bro, penny for your thoughts?"

A silver grey eye glowered at him from across the room. "I'm not your bro," the mutant grumbled.

Mikey ignored the grumpy response, already used to such behaviour from Raph. He perched himself on the edge of the mattress, showing no revulsion or fear of the replacement cybernetic limbs the fellow turtle possessed. "Watcha doing?" he asked brightly, seemingly oblivious to the dour attitude their guest was showing.

"Thinking," the cyborg muttered looking away.

"What of?" Mikey started to swing his heels.

"Can't you pester somebody else?" was the irritated response.

"Nope! I'm all yours dude!" Mikey beamed.

"Lucky me."

Mikey circled his dangling feet and looked back at the cyborg turtle. "So I was wondering, can you like shoot lasers outtah your cool eye?"

The mutant frowned and half glancing back. "No, of course I can't," he snapped.

"I bet Donnie could fix that up for you, that'd be really awesome!"

The seventeen year old twisted about, both feet slamming out to the floor as he whipped around to face Mikey. " _I don't wanna shoot lasers out of my eye!"_

Mikey shied back a bit but didn't move off of the bed that had been set up for the young mutant. "Just sayin' dude," he said with a shrug.

The youth huffed and turned away again, hugging his normal leg as he rested his chin on his knee. "Just get out, I ain't in the mood for any of your stupid jokes Michelangelo."

Mikey stared at his toes, flexing them in thought. He glanced across at the cyborg. "Nicky, does-"

"Don't," Nicky warned, "only my family call me Nicky."

"Nicolo," he corrected himself. "Does it hurt?"

Nicky seemed to look at him strangely. "Does what hurt?"

Mikey figited slightly, shifting himself on the mattress as he decided what to say. "Those," Mikey pointed to Nicolo's robotic attributes. Although Nicky moved around quite freely it had always made the young teen wonder if those heavy looking limbs actually hurt to be there.

"S-sometimes," he uttered hesitantly. "In the joints, where-where they connect."

Mikey's features creased with sympathy. "I'm sorry bro."

Nicky looked away uncomfortably. "Don't worry about it," he uttered.

A short silence followed and Mikey remained, kicking his heels just content to keep the fellow turtle company whether he wanted it or not.

"Mikey? C-can I ask you something?"

Michelangelo smiled back at the youth, "sure dude, ask away!"

Nicolo shifted uncomfortably. "Why won't your brother change me back into a human?"

"Heh, totally asking the wrong turtle bro," Mikey smiled gently.

The young mutant sighed, reaching into one of the pockets of his utility trousers. Mikey sighted what looked like a MP3 player, still he asked anyway, just to keep the conversation going.

"What's that?" he asked brightly.

"It's my music player," Nicolo said quietly. He turned it over and his stanced slumped. "Oh c'mon, not now damn it!" he hissed.

"What's wrong Nicolo?"

Nicky's sigh deepened. "It's cracked, busted, well, that's just- that sucks!" a pained expression filled his face. "There's no way I can fix this," he murmured to himself.

Mikey's canted his head slightly. "No need to stress dude, D can help you fix it."

Nicolo huffed and glared at the floor, the MP3 player clenched in his hand. "Yeah, sure he would."

"No, honest bro! He-"

"If he won't help with turning me human again, why the hell would he fix my mom's MP3 player?!" Nicky shouted back looking incensed.

Mikey jolted back from the unexpected response. "Woah, woah, woah! D's not like that Nicolo! He'll fix your mom's MP3 player no problem but if he won't help with turning you human, there's gottah be a reason for it."

Nicky seemed to fall in on himself, wrapping his arms about his shoulders. "He said it was too dangerous," he whispered sullenly.

Mikey stared at Nicolo for the longest time. He knew he wasn't even half as bright as Donatello but he had a enough common sense to understand why Donnie refused to help Nicky. Those metal limbs would surely be a big problem, though how Mikey wasn't entirely sure.

"Donnie knows what he's talking about Nicolo, he just doesn't like seeing those he cares about getting hurt."

Nicky frowned and raised eyes toward Mikey. "What are you talking about? What do you mean those he cares about?"

"Well he considers you a friend dude, so do I."

"Really?"

Michelangelo nodded with a grin.

Nicolo hunched up the mattress, wrapping both arms about his knees. All of a sudden he looked like the most loneliest boy in the world. "I-I haven't had friends since I was eight years old, before I was- taken."

Mikey's chest clenched. That sounded so awful. No friends, for that long? Well, there was only one remedy for that as far as Michelangelo could see. He slid across the mattress and with no hesitation slipped his arm about Nicolo's shoulders.

"Wha-what are you doing?" he uttered, obviously trying to hide a lump that swelling in his throat.

"We'll always be your friends Nicky, you got no worries about that bro."

With that a dam seemed to break. Nicky buried his face into his arms as suppressed sobs began to heave at his ribcage. Mikey's other arm instinctively came up to embrace the troubled youth fully. Ever since they'd brought Nicolo here Mikey had always thought that what he really needed was to have a heartfelt talk and a good hug. Nicky's head fell against his own and his embrace tightened. "It's all cool Nicky, it's all cool," he whispered. "We'll always be here for you bro."


	2. Balloonaggedon

**This is an 'Unofficial' Weekly drabble as I missed the deadline by two days but, I wanted to post it anyways because I had a cute idea for the prompt 'Balloon'. Enjoy!**

Donnie didn't know what the heck he'd been thinking after he heard that balloon in the lair pop. He guessed, well no, he knew what he had initially intended was to cheer his baby brother up. For whatever the reason Master Splinter on one of his scavenging runs had bought back a pack of party balloons. After blowing one up Mikey's eyes just shone with wonder as if it were the most amazing thing that he had ever seen.

Mikey had been playing with it bouncing it around and bopping EVERYTHING with it (which included his older brothers). Donnie had been his lab when the he heard vicious 'BANG!' Apparently Raph hadn't so patient with the smallest turtle tot's antics and popped the offending object without a second thought. Poor Mikey had burst into tears and Leo immediately went off on one with Raphael for being so mean.

Donnie stepped in, taking a long thoughtful look at the packet of balloons left laying on the floor before picking them up and slipping an arm about his little brother. "Hey Mikey, let me show something," he said with a gentle smile.

"O-okay."

In the kitchen they stood in front of the sink on a stepping stool. Donnie took a balloon and held it under the tap. "You see Mikey? Air isn't the only thing you can put in a balloon," he filled it with water and tied it off.

"Wh-what d-do you d-do with it n-now?" Mikey sniffed.

Donnie smiled and drew back from the sink bringing Michelangelo with him, "this!" he threw the water balloon into the sink where it hit the taps and exploded in a shower of cold water.

Mikey's face once more lit up. "Oh! So cool dude!" he cried, his tears forgotten.

Granted leaving Mikey with the balloons was probably not the smartest idea but it had all seemed so harmless at the time, until thirty minutes later when 'Balloonaggedon' happened.

Back in his lab Donnie had heard the first shriek of anger from a certain hot headed brother. He dared to peer around his door to see Mikey hurling water balloons everywhere. He winced.

"What is going on in here?!"

The laughter and screaming silenced in an instant as Splinter stood in the center of the main living area looking absolutely furious. "Michelangelo what do you think you are doing?!"

His baby brother hung his head and didn't say a word.

Sensei's eyes narrowed, obviously knowing that Mikey hadn't come up with this idea of filling the balloons with water on his own. "Who gave Michelangelo this idea?" Splinter asked sternly.

Leo and Raph glanced at one another both shaking their heads. Donnie instinctively shied back behind the door but sensei caught him.

"Donatello?"

Both his older brothers stared at him as he stepped outside his lab door and glanced at his toes as he raised his hand. "Me, I-I gave Mikey the idea sensei," he uttered quietly.

Splinter's brow furrowed. "Follow me," he said ominously, motioning to Mikey to come too.

Dear Darwin, he was in so much trouble!


	3. The Gravestone

**Yay! I actually managed to do a 100 word drabble! Keeping things short is always a struggle for me because I always have so much that I want to say but here I reigned it in and kept it to a minimum. Yes, it is sad and I honestly wasn't visualising on any one turtle, it really could be any of them... Even though this is short, I am rather proud of myself.**

 **The Prompt word for this week was 'Gravestone'.**

~WDC~

It was so painful standing there, staring at the epitaph. No matter how many times he blinked, stared at his toes or up towards the heavens, the name and inscription remained the same. It was a vain wish he supposed, hoping beyond hope that it ultimately was all a very bad dream. The turtle sighed, absently brushing away the offending tears that insisted on clinging to the underside of his eyes like dew to a rose in the early morning. The world would truly never be the same again. Trembling fingers rested atop the gravestone as he uttered, "Goodbye bro."


	4. I Hate Red'

**This is for the TMNT All Stories Weekly Drabble Challenge 16/09/18** sampsonknig… **Prompt - Red.**

 **Yeah, incredible angsty this one. (Go figure! XD )**

 **~WDC~**

He never knew why he'd never considered it before. Red. It was such a violent colour. It stood out so starkly from the rest. In his honest opinion it put all other colours to shame. No. Stop. Danger. A warning to all that things were about to go horribly wrong. Red alert. His chest clenched. Subconsciously, was all that really the reason he chose the colour in the first place? A way, maybe, to make him appear more intimidating? Like a bulky anthropomorphic, human sized turtle with ninja weapons wasn't already intimidating enough.

 _Yeah, right. Sure, that was the reason, keep telling yourself that Raph. You're fooling nobody but yourself._ He thought.

The liquid warmth slipped over his hands, bringing reality back with a harsh slap to the face. He'd chosen the colour to make himself feel stronger, to show that he was brave and not afraid of the foes and dangers they encountered on an almost daily basis. A front. He wasn't carefree and funny like Mikey. He didn't have the cool, calm collective nature of Leo. He was almost certain that he wasn't even half as smart as Donnie was. The pain in his chest worsened. He was the hot head. The impatient one. The irrepressibly stubborn one who would start an argument sooner than talk it through. Yeah, red. The colour suited him down to the ground, and, and for the first time in his life, he actually hated it. He hated the colour red.

Raph tore the mask from his face, for the lack anything else to use. He lashed it as tightly as he could, desperately trying to slow the flow of the scarlet stream that slipped alarmingly across the olive skin of its owner. Why was it so freaking prevalent?! Red was everywhere, even lurking beneath the surface of your skin for crying out loud!

"I hate red," he muttered as he lifted the ailing body back into his arms.

It didn't only warn you of trouble, it WAS trouble. HE was trouble. How many times had he let everyone down because of his character flaws? An angry swelling started to ball in his throat. That damn colour was a curse because now, he was truly paying for it.

A groan issued from the body in his arms and Raph held them tighter to his chest as he continued to run. This was all his fault. He'd saw a red flag and that was it. Like an enraged bull he'd crashed in without a thought, ready to rain hell and then his most gentle brother threw him to the side and took the shot meant from him.

The blood he'd subsequently spilt, well, that would never wash away. Not ever. No amount of penance would cleanse his soul for that crime. There had been nobody there to hold him back. A bitter wetness filled his eyes.

He wrenched open the manhole cover and paused as he stared down the gaping hole. His ribcage gave a sharp, sorrowful jolt and he threw back his head as he bellowed, "I HATE RED!"

Raphael jumped down and hoped beyond hope that it wasn't too late to save Donnie's life.

~WDC~


	5. Acceptance

**TMNT Weekly Drabble w/c 17-3-19** **Theme - Acceptance Haven't done this for a while but I suddenly got inspired by this theme. It ends a bit abruptly I know but I needed to limit it to 1000 words. Rest assured I want to write more to this Drabble to bring it to a more comprehensive conclusion! So watch out!Anyone familiar with my Guinea Pig stories be forewarned, spoilers are found within! That being said, enjoy dear readers.**

 ***WDC***

It was the almost ghostly presence, something that chilled the airs and prickled the surface of Donnie's consciousness that stirred him from his slumber. He blinked heavily staring at the bedsheets before glancing across at the digital clock that he had salvaged, 02:15 AM, glowed back at him. He frowned rubbing the back of his hand across bleary eyes. This was weird, he'd honestly thought that he'd got over his sleeping difficulties a long time ago.

It was then that he felt it. A presence in the room, a sense that eyes were staring out at him from the shadows. There was a slight shift of movement at the end of his bed. Donnie froze.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice me."

Donatello gasped in horror, pushing himself against the wall.

A pair of large gloved hands were raised to placate him. "There's no need to panic, I'm not here to hurt you GP."

Donnie's eyes widened. No one had called him by that name for a very long time. "My name is Donatello," he announced with an affronted frown.

"Ah yes, that's right. I'm sorry, you've accepted it now. It was so long ago, the dates and times sometimes get blurred together for me."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?!" Donnie lunged for his bedside lamp.

"DON'T!"

The youth's hand immediately darted back as if he'd been burnt hugging it to his chest, looking at the shadowy figure almost fearfully.

"You're not ready for that yet. Sorry."

"What do you want?" Donnie uttered. There was something awfully familiar about this stranger.

The visitor sighed, leaning back in Donnie's computer chair that they'd obviously pulled over from his bedroom desk. They glanced at the ceiling. There was quiet then after a beat they said, "I've come to give you a heads up as it were."

"And what does that mean? A heads up for what?"

The character before him slumped forward bringing a somewhat trembling hand to his brow. He took a shuddering breath, (Donnie now convinced that this strange person was male), "I-I didn't think this would be so difficult," he muttered under his breath.

The more Donnie listened the more his chest continued to clench. There was something terribly familiar about that voice. The mannerisms too. Who was this unwanted visitor sitting at the foot of his bed??

There was roughly 30 seconds more silence before the shadowy figure spoke again. "You are on the cusp of discovering something truly staggering and life changing, in, in every sense of the word."

Donnie involuntarily hugged his sheets to his plastron as he stared back at this entity. "How come you make that sound like a bad thing?" He asked warily.

Again a sigh, again a short silence and then, "because it's going to attract some really unwelcome attention."

"I take it you can't tell me what and why," Donatello said quietly.

"No," the shadow shook his head. Something in the dim light of Donnie's room glinted from atop his head, the boy frowned curiously. "I knew, heh, I knew you would get it," it sounded as if the guy was half smiling. "You were always smarter than you gave yourself credit for."

"Is, is that all you came here to tell me?" Donnie uttered.

There was another long pause. "No, I'm-I'm afraid it isn't," came the almost regretful reply. "You need to start living in the moment, don't, whatever you do take anything for granted."

Donnie felt a chill creep up his spine. " I-I don't like where you're taking this," he uttered faintly.

The shadow hung his head, the glinting item atop his brow catching Donnie's attention again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I have to tell you this," he whispered guiltily. "I just, I just didn't-," the voice faltered woefully. Suddenly the figure reached across themselves, pulling something from the pocket of the coat that he was wearing. This item too gleamed in the dim light as the stranger popped a cap and drank deeply from the flask.

There was a gasp and the flask was quickly tucked away again. "Sorry you had to see that."

Donnie's brow creased, still sensing the unmistakable melancholy that was emanating from the stranger in waves. "Are you okay?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Not really," came the dull response. They looked up, wet eyes reflecting in the dark as they locked onto Donnie's.

If Donatello didn't know any better he would have said that they were tears. He shivered.

The shadow drew a readying breath, showing that he took no joy in his proceeding words. "You'll need to accept the next thing I say because the sooner you do, I hope the less painful it will be when, wh-when 'it' happens."

Donnie bit down on his bottom lip, feeling his hands begin to tremble.

"Shit happens, as one of my brothers used to say, and there is nothing you can do about it except roll with the punches no matter how hard they are," the figure glanced to the side and sniffed deeply, rubbing the back of his hand across his snout. "Nothing lasts forever," he murmured mournfully.

"Gold lasts. It doesn't degrade, it retains its structure. It-"

"Damn it!" The stranger slammed his fist against the wall beside him. "Stop being an anal know it all!! This is hard enough as it is!"

The flash of anger flushed Donnie's body with a sting of fear and much to his shame a lump rose to his throat.

"I'm talking about life Donnie! Treasure everyday be-because you never know when it will be gone."

Tears began to swell and Donnie found himself murmuring. "Get out."

The shadow hesitated.

The youth balled his fists clenching his sheets. "I said GET OUT!" A sob burst up his throat.

"Donnie! You okay?"

A strong hug unexpectedly enveloped him. "Accept it and treasure them," came the whisper and then he was gone just as Raphael raced into the room.


	6. Escape

For the Weekly TMNT Drabble - 23-06-19

Theme- Escape

-TMNT-

Mikey slumped in the bathtub idly blowing at the bubbles that he'd filled the hot water with. He always used to enjoy bubble baths as a tot but the only association he had with them now, was an escape. He wouldn't deny that the past few months had been tough. They'd been down right brutal. Losing Splinter, for real, well, he'd never know pain like it. However the clash with the Demodragon had given all of them some well needed closure and they all got the final goodbye they desperately needed. The warm afterglow didn't last long though.

Mikey leant back his head, trying not to feel the bruising he had acquired from his most recent sparring session. He really shouldn't have wound Raphael up like that. He just couldn't help himself. It was the only thing that took his mind off the lingering grief. There were always repercussions though and Raph's automatic response to Mikey's taunts and pranks was to get even more heavy handed. Mikey was pretty sure Raphael didn't even realise he was doing it. Well as far as he knew.

Michelangelo raised a hand from the bubbles staring almost vacantly at the bruises that had been hidden by the protective bindings. Being quite 'fresh' the welts were vivid red pink starting to bleed into purple, fading paler at the edges. Mikey sighed deep and long. He was going to have to apply extra bindings to hide at the very least the injuries on his hands and forearms. Hiding the black eye? Yeah well, at least he could hide the worst of it with his mask.

Leo called a stop after Raph took that swing at him. He never heard the reprimand the hothead received. He laughed it off as Donnie approached and hightailed it out of there. The smile remained on his face until the bathroom door closed behind him and he slapped the bolt lock shut. If they only knew the truth. He just couldn't retain his happy go lucky persona a solid twenty four seven. They should know though, they were his brothers for pizza's sake! They knew he had down moments but they only ever seem to have taken notice when times got really tough and they were all suffering in one way or another.

Things should have been great, finally there was no great threats any more. No life threatening situations, aliens from other dimensions, big doomsday ring to destroy the entire freaking planet. So why was he so, he shuddered at the word, miserable? Because he was, wasn't he? He wasn't happy although it was the facade he put on everyday. He honestly didn't know how he managed it. He needed a really good hug, not a stolen one when he seized the opportunity. He wanted to actually receive one without any prompting or action on his part. Was that too much to ask? Just one genuine hu-

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Mikey!! Get your shell outta that tub! You've been in there for over an hour!"

Yeah. Too much to ask.

"Quit hogging the tub! And leave me some freaking hot water!!"

The swelling rose all to easily to the back of his throat. The tears welled and poured out without any attempt to dam them. Some escape from reality this bath was turning out to be. Mikey pulled himself to the edge of the tub, summoning a smile which at some point Donnie had told him made people who couldn't see you know that you were smiling, they could hear it? If that made any sense.

"Yeah dude, be out soon bro! Just lemme turn the hot tap back on!"

It had the desired result. "Mikey don't you dare you little-!"

At this point Mikey turned said tap on before slumping back over the side of the bathtub bringing a hand to his face and pushing the mask he still wore off of his eyes. The smile vanished instantly, the youth tightening his bottom lip to stop any sorrowful sounds escaping.

"Turn that damn tap off Mikey!" Raph bellowed, slamming a stone fist on the door again.

Mikey allowed a shuddering sigh to escape before hauling himself out of the tub. He towelled him down and hastily donned his gear. Still the tears flowed, eyes red rimmed as he reseated his mask. He gripped the edge of the bathtub as the hammering continued. To escape Raph and the bathroom every move had to be planned perfectly.

The tap was running, pouring steam into the room and causing the bubbles to foam. It was all set up and one last thing to do. Mikey scooped up a hand full of towering bubbles and silently slid the lock open. Here Mikey paused his freckled cheeks still wet from the continuous tears that refused to stop. Raphael couldn't see them, hence the foam. He took one last deep breath and summoned another smile. He waited for another blow to hit the door and yanked it open.

Raph instantly fell into the bathroom receiving a face full of bubbles as Mikey leapfrogged over him. "All yours dude!" He cried as he hared away.

"MIKEY!!"

Michelangelo let loose a laugh, knowing how much it would wind his older brother up. He was in his room before Raphael took chase, leaving him more than enough time to lock his door before his brother pounded angry fists against it. Mikey let him take out his frustration before deciding that that was enough.

"Hey bro! Did you turn the tap off?"

The hammering and shouts immediately ceased. "Oh crap!" And just like that he was gone.

Mikey stared at the door. A small smile emerged through the onslaught of tears. This was so messed up. A giggle thrust up his throat, developing into a laugh that lasted way too long. He caught sight of his teddy bear staring up from his barely made bed. A gasping breath in and a sob burst through the sad laughter turning the smile upside down with each proceeding sorrowful jolt to his rib cage.

He snatched up the beloved toy and collapsed on the bed hugging it like a lifeline now truly crying his heart out. There was no escape from this vicious circle. Every few days this would happen again, laughing through his tears alone unless he got the hug that he desperately needed.


End file.
